


Quality Human Time

by wowthwtslame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst factory, F/M, Gen, Might add tags later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame
Summary: The Suspects (and Lars, Kiki, and Connie) plan a potluck!
Relationships: Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream (implied), Connie Maheswaran & Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller (Implied), Sadie Miller & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chat

**Author's Note:**

> (Evil twin is Jenny, Dewey jr is buck, lion 2.0 is lars, sc is sour cream)

_At 3:05 pm_

_sadiekiller added connie, Lion 2.0, evil twin, Kiki, sc, and Dewey Jr to the chat_

_sadiekiller named the chat “potluck”_

  
sadiekiller: hey y’all

Lion 2.0: hey

Dewey Jr: what’s up

connie: what’s goin on?

sadiekiller: I wanted to plan a potluck. Maybe have some “quality human time” together, ya know

connie: I’ve had too much human time if you ask me. I’ve been studying for finals for like the past two weeks

Lion 2.0: damn maybe you should take a break and go to a potluck or something

sc: lmao

Kiki: wait

Kiki: I feel like someone is missing

connie: who

connie: wait

sadiekiller: hang on I kept him out on purpose

Lion 2.0: who are we talking about

sadiekiller: hardy har, lars. We’re talking about mr steven “I save the universe on the daily” universe

Lion 2.0: ah

Dewey Jr: bruh I haven’t seen that kid in a while

Kiki: me neither

Lion 2.0: I saw him drive by the pastry shop. There was a new gem in his car

connie: you mean cherry quartz? she was a new student for little homeschool

evil twin: so he just drives random gems around

connie: considering she didn’t immediately attack him like most gems do I’d say they got off to a good start

sadiekiller: ok back to the potluck

sadiekiller: im gonna invite Steven but I didn’t know if his this sudden planning would stress him out or smth he seems busy

Lion 2.0: Bruh I could just ask him

connie: let me do it I haven’t seen him in like. Forever

Dewey Jr: two weeks

connie: I was gonna go see him anyway lol

connie: brb

sadiekiller: aight bye

_At 3:46 pm_

connie: he wasn’t home

sc: oof

sadiekiller: we’ll invite him after everyone gets here so he won’t have to worry about planning and stuff

Lion 2.0: cool

sadiekiller: alright y’all. Bring chips or plates or napkins or cookies or smth. I’m ordering a pizza when everyone gets here

evil twin: aight

Kiki: I’ll bring the pizza lol

evil twin: ask bixbite I’m sure she don’t care

Kiki: lol fine


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie waits on her friends.

Sadie’s gaze brushed the clock. 8:25 pm. People would be arriving soon. She hummed as she brought some beanbag chairs to her bedroom. She had about three of those and the rest of the guests could be about anywhere. Sadie’s ears perked as a resounding knock repeated on the front door. “Coming!” She shuffled up the stairs and swung open the door. “Hey! Come on in!” She announced as Kiki and Jenny sauntered in with paper plates and napkins respectively. “Awesome, this is great.” “It was all her idea.” Jenny cut in. “Pff, whatever.” Conveniently, Lars had shown up just a second following, with Lion, and thus, Connie, tagging along. “Hey. Lion was adamant on following Lars.” “I don’t care. He’s just a big cat.” With this, Lars handed Lion a Lion Licker, an exchange to which the feline in question complied and snatched the Licker. Lars then reached into his hair and grabbed two bags of chips. “One of these was from Connie but she was too lazy to carry it.” “Oh, hush.” The five humans in the room chuckled and settled in the living room. 

After a few minutes of small talk and playing on their phones, the five people occupying the room heard three consecutive knocks, signaling another party member had arrived. “Hey. I brought some chocolate chip cookies and some Oreos.” Buck set the cookie trays on the table and slumped onto the couch next to Lars. “Hey, man.” Lars tensed; even after fightin multiple swashbuckling space scallywags out in the open of distant foreign planets, the pink teen still managed to be awkward around his friends. “H-hi.” “How’s the whole pastry shop going? I had a few and they were great. Hopin’ that’s universal with all customers.” Lars relaxed a bit. “Yeah I mean,” he scratched the back of his neck, “Steven and Amethyst ate there a lot and then, since pretty much most new gem people here want to follow any sort of ‘leaders’’ lead, came in and ended up being everyday customers.” Buck hummed considerately. “Fun. I met a few gems. They’re cool.” Everyone in the room synonymously agreed. 

The almost-final guest arrived and rapped on the door. “Hey, Sour Cream.” Sour Cream grunted in acknowledgement and held up two two-liters of different sodas. “I brought refreshments.” Lars stood up and delivered the bottles to the fridge. “Ok, now that we’re all here, it’s time to call Steven over.”


	3. A Very Special Guest Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special quest appears!

“Why is he taking so long?” Jenny’s question rung in the ears of everyone in the room. “He’s a pretty punctual person, usually,” Connie chimed. A swoosh and a quick knuckled rap on the door suddenly resounded throughout the room. “Oh, that must be him!” Sadie was quick to open the door, only to see someone vaguely familiar yet still stranger at the other side. This stranger donned Steven’s now iconic jacket and black tee but sported a star-spotted parasol. “‘Ello, my fine lady! I’m mighty sorry for my tardiness. Onion was a bit of a handful today!” His charming voice and bouncy British accent illuminated his face as he chuckled following the former greeting. “Uhh... who are you?” The four-eyed stranger (Sadie just took note of this) froze, as if they had forgotten the answer. “Oh! Silly me!” He waved his rosy pink hands. “I forgot to introduce myself!” He held out of of his hands for Sadie, who hesitantly obliged. “I’m Rainbow Quartz 2.0, the one and only! If it’s of any convenience to you, though, I’d suggest just calling me ‘Rainbow.’” The opalescent gemstone gleamed with his bright features. “Wait, Rainbow Quartz 2.0?” Connie inquired. “What about 1.0?” Rainbow stopped, only to raise his hands and waved them dismissively. “Ah, she is... no longer with us. No matter, however. I’m sure, like myself, we’d prefer Steven over... his predecessor.” The last words caught on his tongue. “Wait.” Connie walked over. “You’re... Steven and Pearl!” She squeezed the now familiar stranger. He laughed, the sound as light as a cloud. “Yes, yes, that’s me. It’s been so long, my dear! How long does something as trivial as college have to take?” Lars and Sour Cream snorted and chuckled. “Dude, you don’t even know.” Sour Cream stated. “Well, it seems I’ve been keeping you. Better make haste then.” Rainbow offered a two finger salute before being engulfed in a bright light and being replaced by Pearl and Steven. Steven waved Pearl off as she speed-walked back to the house (Garnet’s first in-home geminar wasn’t as swimming as they thought it would be so Pearl had to help take over). 

“Steven!” The boy in question was overwhelmed by Connie’s strong, sudden embrace. “Hey man!” “‘Sup!” “It’s been a while!” “Hey.” Various greetings were passed by the other resident potluck members. “Hehe... hi.” Steven chuckled and walked into the house behind Connie. “What’s going on?” he asked. “We has a potluck and wanted to surprise you!” Sadie beamed. Steven’s face flushed as the light from the living room welcomed him in. “Wh- you wanted to surprise me? Why?” “We figured that, since you’re away and not around a lot anymore, that we’d do somethin’ for ya!” Connie’s sentence ended with a kind yet wide smile tracing her youthful features. “I- um... I don’t... know what to say...” Steven rubbed the back of his head. “You guys did this for me?” He blushed, a glimmer pricking his eyes. His soft mask of surprise turned into a smile, which led to him softly laughing. He was, admittedly, a bit emotional. He missed this.

“Steven, why are you crying?” “Are you ok?” “Did we do something wrong?” Various party members became concerned. He held his hands up defensively. “No, no. I’m fine, I just... I really appreciate this. This... you have no idea how much this means to me.” He gave the humans a soft, endearing smile. They pulled him in and gave him a group hug. He clung to Connie for an extra handful of seconds. “It’s been a bit.” She snorted. “No...” the sarcastic retort came naturally. “Alright, lovebirds. Let’s go eat.” Lars broke the intimate moment, causing both Steven and Connie to turn red.


	4. This Is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven reveals some feelings.
> 
> Song is “This Is Home” by Cavetown. Amazing artist; I absolutely adore his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been projecting but whatever

“Rosalind was Phoebe all along?” A short, thick-haired TV character questioned in surprise. “Yes. When she died giving birth, she essentially left everything to her son. Her money, her estate, her familial and social grievances, et cetera,” a pale, thin, lanky, peach-haired woman replied. “Inheriting a secret royal position wasn’t the most exciting thing ever.” A young man added his snarky reply. Steven blinked. Maybe it was a coincidence. He cleared his throat. “I... think I’m gonna get a drink.” “You sure you don’t want any food?” Kiki cut in. “Yeah, you haven’t eaten anything this whole time.” Jenny added her side. “I’m alright.” He lumbered into the kitchen.

He sighed. He was with his friends, hanging out, being normal. Why was he so upset? Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps. “Hey, man. If this weird attitude is about the graduation thing, I wouldn’t stress about it.” Lars’ voice was almost tuned out of Steven’s ears. He coughed. “Yeah... I just- yeah, I just don’t know what drink to get, hehe. J-just... bad decision-making skills.” Steven chuckled nervously. He poured a cup of Doctor Spice (this universe’s Dr Pepper) and left, returning to his spot on the couch by Connie. He continued watching the show.

“How can you be sure he has any issues? He’s never discussed them with us!” The lanky woman shouted. “It doesn’t need to be said. It’s evident. The kid works all day and night.” A tall, suave, Afro-haired woman appeared. “Is-is there anything else on TV?” Steven asked, trying to cover his nervousness. “Yeah, let’s see.” Sadie flipped channels. She was a little sad that Shep couldn’t show, since they were busy, but remembering Steven’s presence lifted her spirits a bit. “If only your mother could see you now.” A drama channel flashed for a second. “Why won’t you tell them?” A tragedy movie flickered. “How ‘bout we just listen to music? Maybe we could have a ‘vibe session,’” Sour Cream offered. “Yeah!” Everyone synonymously agreed.

A soft guitar strum hummed from the TV.

_ Often, I am upset _

_ That I cannot fall in love but I guess _

_ This avoids the stress of fallin’ out of it _

“So, anyone got any emotional tea?” Jenny jokingly questioned.

_ Are you tired of me yet? _

_ I’m a little sick right now, but I swear _

_ When I’m ready I will fly us out of here _

Heads turned, eyes searched, and fingers tapped, the heads and eyes eventually finding a singular tired face. 

_ I’ll cut my hair _

“Wh-what?” Steven chuckled nervously.

_ To make you star e _

“You don’t... have anything on your mind?” Connie offered gently.

_ I’ll hide my chest and I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here _

“Come on, dude. You’re exhausted. Your eyebags  _ have eyebags _ .” Lars remarked. Steven blushed. “Nothing is wrong.” Eyebrows raised. “So, nothing was wrong when you trapped us in that pink crystal do-“ “Nothing. Is. Wrong.” Steven cut Buck off. “I’m fine.” Steven stood up. “No, you’re not, Steven.” Connie brushed his hand with hers, a gesture which made Steven’s hand pull away. He turned swiftly, fists clenched. “If I say I’m fine, I mean it. I am fine.” 

“No you’re not.” “Nope.” Protests flooded in.

“Ugh... STOP IT!” The room shook as a vibrant pink flooded Steven’s usually normal skin tone. His bright magenta eyes pierced those of everyone else in the room. They all froze in fear. “I-“ “Steven, stop.” “I’m sorry.” The pink disappeared just as quick as it came. “I’m so sorry.” He began breaking down. “I’m so sorry no one needs me anymore and I’m sorry I need to be neededandI’msorryIneversaidanything-“ He rambled, no one catching a thing he said. “Steven, calm down.” Jenny soothed. He stopped, trembling. The waterworks threatened to cascade as the dam behind his eyelids crumbled. Everyone looked at him in concern. “I... I’m sorry.”

_ Turn off your porcelain face _

“You shouldn’t have invited me.”

_ I can’t really think right now in this place _

_ There’s too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane _

“Steven, sit down. Please, you should let us help you.” Connie guided him down to the cushions of the couch.

_ Are you dead? _

_ Sometimes I think I’m dead _

_ ‘Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head _

_ But I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet _

Steven buried his face in his hands. “Talk to us. Even if we don’t understand, we can still listen,” Buck offered gently. Lars rubbed circles in his back, and Connie gave his hand a soft squeeze. “Please. We just want to help.”

_ My eyes went dark _

A bit of magenta sparkled and faded in his iris.

_ I don’t know where _

_ My pupils are _

Tears spilled out of his eyes.

_ But I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here _

“I’m...” Steven didn’t know what to say.

“It’s ok, take your time.” Steven barely heard Sadie speak.

“I’m not ok,” he chuckled. Chuckles grew into giggles, which turned into full-on laughter. He laughed and laughed, tears still cascading.

_ Get a load of this monster _

_ He doesn’t know how to communicate _

“I vented my problems to a cactus!” He snorted. “Can you believe that?” He calmed down, growing more somber.

“Can you believe that?” He echoed himself.

_ His mind is in a different place _

_ Will everybody please give him a little bit of space? _

“I’m sorry.”

Connie squeezed his hand. “Don’t.” He looked at his audience, all of them leaned forward in concern.

_ Get a load of this train wreck _

_ His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet _

“I... I don’t like my mom.”

_ But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms _

Empathy radiated from the human ensemble gathered around him. “I can’t stand thinking about her. Now that I’ve fixed up her mess, no one needs me anymore.”

_ Time is _

He exhaled sharply. “Steven... how could you think that?”

_ Slowly _

“I... now that the galaxy’s saved and the Diamonds are happy and the Crystal Gems have grown out of their unhealthy attachment to my mom and are solving their own problems...”

_ Tracing his face _

“... I’m... obsolete.”

_ But strangely he feels at home in this place _


	5. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steven goes from emo to explaining he and the gems’ way of playing tag.

Everyone sat in silence. 

They could not believe Steven right now.

Steven was the same kid who, despite literally living with what humans called “Earth’s first aliens,” cried when his favorite ice cream brand went kaput.

Steven was the same kid to be accused of literal war crimes.

Steven was the same kid who made it his goal to befriend everyone he passed on the boardwalk.

Steven was the same kid who went to space to atone for his mother’s many crimes and watched someone die right in front of him.

Steven was the same kid who sat behind a couch to watch horror movies.

...

Steven was the same kid who had just shared everything.

The same kid whose emotions sat bare in the middle of the room, vulnerable.

The same kid who had moved past his phase of being a “crybaby” and, rather, sulked in abysmal embarrassment and self-pity.

His face sat blank, yet covered in the paint streaks of a struggling artist who had only managed to fill the canvas in drying tears, splotchy blushing, and rings of exhaustion.

No one spoke for a long time.

.

“I’m sorry.” A sorrowful voice mumbled. Everyone watched as the pink jacket-clad teen raised himself from his chair. “Steven, wait,” Connie pleaded. To everyone’s surprise, he heeded and stopped dead in his tracks. His back faced the audience behind him. “We... wow. We had no idea...” Lars tried. The Pizza twins shared concerned glances. Buck and Sour Cream’s fingertips brushed in a show of uncertainty towards each other. “Steven, we’re sorry we pried,” Sadie apologized. 

Steven turned around. His face betrayed him none. 

“Is that really... how you feel, though?” Lars asked gently.

Steven snorted. “If  only that was all.” Some quirked an eyebrow while others showed more astonishment at this brave show of emotion, or lack thereof, from Steven.

He looked at his hands. Calloused, but still gentle. Everything and nothing flashed through his mind. 

White Diamond’s nails, almost as piercing as his own screech.

Connie’s nimble hand in his own, firmly held. 

His grasp on the rejuvenator as Spinel mocked him.

White powder, beige dough, and pink icing as one of many failed attempts at baking left its mark on his appendages.

Lars’ cold, pale head, looking up at him with eyes closed by the sweet hand of the afterlife.

He shook his head. “There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know.” Jenny stood. “Remember... that time in the pizza car when you told us about how everyone blamed you for your mom’s death?” “And how, like, you were wanted dead and stuff?” Buck stood.

Steven’s dull eyes flicked to them. “You were honest with us,” Sour Cream proceeded.

Kiki attempted you match her surprisingly articulate predecessors. “One time, you spent a whole week tiring yourself out to help  me ! All you do is help others.” Steven’s eyebrows inched towards his hairline.

Connie proceeded near him. “We want to do the same for you.”

And so, they did.

~~~

“You  really  astral-projected to a watermelon version of you?” Lars snorted. Everyone laughed, while Steven awkwardly chuckled. “Hehe, yeah... gotta say, though. Swearing feels really nice when you’re not actually articulating the English language.” Everyone laughed again but stopped. “Wait, you’ve  _ SWORN _ ?” Lars was awestruck. “I can’t believe the mighty, wholesome Steven Universe would do such a thing!” Jenny teased. Steven laughed (for real, this time, he thought) and nodded. “Psh, I haven’t sworn outside of that but, like...” his voice quieted. “... I could if I wanted to.”

“Have you ever played tag but instead of the normal rules whenever you tag someone they have to shapeshift into you?” Everyone cocked an eyebrow sans Connie, who grinned smugly. “Ok, so there’s this old game from my childhood called ‘Steven Tag.’”


End file.
